The EVIL Princess OMG
by jenisky
Summary: COMPLETED A princess is trapped inside a toad for 12 years...a prince frees her...they marry...but then the princess becomes evil. Bwah ha ha ha ha!
1. 12 years of a toad

12 years a toad  
  
Once upon a time, there was a wonderful princess named Isabella, who was to rule the very small country Merridela. Isabella (or Bella for short) was 2 years old when the mean fairy Angora turned her into a toad. She had a miserable life as a toad. One day, on Bella's 14th birthday, a prince came on horseback. Bella was in the middle of the dirt road the prince was riding on. He stopped short as he neared the toad. He was fascinated, never seeing a mysterious creature like that before. The prince picked it up, and, for some odd reason, licked it to see if it tasted good. It didn't. But he did not notice, because before his very eyes, he was watching a princess transform from the toad. Princess Isabella, namely. She stared at him with her huge blue eyes, and her wavy hair around her shoulders. She said "Thank You," and curtsied to him.  
  
He said, "Will you marry me? I love you dearly."  
  
She didn't even hesitate. Bella said, "Yes! Of course! You broke the hideous spell that the bad fairy, Angora, put on me. I have been a frog for 12 years..."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Wedding

The Wedding  
  
Continued...  
  
The wedding was on. It was set for June 18th, a bright and beautiful day (made by the Good Fairy Crissadonna). Isabella had a beautiful dress made of fine silk and pearls. The whole of Merridela came to see their ruler be wed. It was a joyful celebration, and when the newly wedded couple got back to their castle, they were greeted by the King and Queen of Artegord, the prince's elders. "Prince Jerold," the Queen said, "We are pleased to inform you that we prepared a castle for Isabella and you to reside in. You will rule the country of Herisole. You will be moved there tomorrow, after you've rested today."  
Prince Jerold could not believe this. He was not ready to move into his own palace FOREVER! And to rule a country! This was beyond belief. This was immoral.  
But me, Bella thought, ruler of the huge country Herisole! She could really get used to this...  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Happily Ever After

Magic Crystal Rose: You have got to be kidding.  This story, literally, could have been written by a two year old, not a 13 year old!!  If you're into Harry Potter, and want to read a story worthwhile, read my REAL story, The VeryExpected Romance.  Yes, there's NO space between Very and Romance.  Trust me, it's about 100x better.  I think I'm just gonna end this story this chapter, so I don't have to wince as I write it, out of horribleness. 

            Chapter 3: Happily ever after

                        Bella was very happy, and the happiness soon turned to greed.  Prince Jerold was very nervous, and that turned to anxiety.  After about four years of living like this, and ruling Herisole, the beautiful, young Princess quickly altered into an evil old hag.  The prince couldn't stand her ugliness, so he said, "I DON"T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!  YOU HAVE TURNED INTO AN UGLY, MEAN, EVIL OLD HAG!  YOU'RE ATROCIOUS, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!"__

                        The princess didn't know what to say to that, so she just kissed him…something she hadn't done for a VERY long while.  As they kissed, the evil old hag transformed back into the beautiful, blue-eyed princess Jerold married.

                        "Look at me, Jerold!  I'm back to normal!  I promise I won't be greedy anymore!" 

                        And she wasn't.  A year later, they had their first child, a baby girl, who looked just like her mother.  They named her Greedlehag  (because of her mother's old self… "Greedy old hag") and they lived happily ever after.

                                    ~ The End ~

       A/N:  I'm not even gonna make you guys review this…don't even read it.  BTW, I tried to write bad in this one.  Can you tell??  If anything, just review me if you can tell I purposely wrote this dreadfully.  I'm honest.  Well, that's just about it…another happy ending provided by me.  : )


End file.
